Même le silence a du piquant
by NdaM
Summary: Lou Debucy est une Sang-Pur de la maison Serpentard pourtant elle est poursuivie par des mangemorts qui ont juré sa mort. Pour ne rien arranger, elle est muette et vient de se mettre une grande partie de Poudlard à dos…
1. Chapter 1

**NdaM**

**HP ne m'appartient pas et c'est bien dommage, je vois déjà tout ce que je leur aurais fait subir XD. Merci à Mily de me corriger (et des fois ce n'est pas des petites fautes *honte sur moi*)  
**

Prologue

* * *

La nuit est d'encre néanmoins je m'obstine à essayer de discerner le plafond de ma chambre. J'entraperçois le lustre baroque tandis que la rosasse à ses pieds me reste invisible. Les murs verts de ma chambre et les cadres aux murs me renvoient des ombres mouvantes. Il s'agit encore d'une de ces nuits. Une nuit où une fois que j'aurais fermé les yeux, je revivrais tout, sans omettre le moindre détail. Pourtant, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir pour me rappeler parfaitement de ce jour.

Mes parents et moi venions de déménager dans un charmant petit quartier moldu très chic. Tout n'y était que fleurs bourgeonnantes, nains de jardin et arbres verdoyants. Notre maison était gigantesque, une sorte de château médiéval à mes yeux où j'aimais me perdre. Elle recouvrait trois hectares sans compter le gigantesque jardin qui l'entourait.

Pourtant, au bout de deux jours je connaissais la maison comme ma poche et je m'ennuyais déjà. Du coup, je cherchais l'existence de passage secret. La probabilité d'en trouver dans une maison moldue est quasiment nulle, j'en conviens aujourd'hui, cependant à six ans j'étais obstinée et ne lâchais une idée qu'une fois assouvie.

A cet âge-là, j'ignorais encore tout de mes pouvoirs magiques même si mes parents eux-mêmes étaient des sorciers. Ils n'étaient pas de grands sorciers connus de tous mais à eux deux, ils savaient soigner une ville entière en une journée. Ils ne m'en avaient jamais parlé préférant faire profil bas et vivre comme des moldus. Aujourd'hui, je sais qu'ils étaient recherchés par les mangemorts et qu'ils auraient donné n'importe quoi pour me mettre en sécurité même si pour cela ils leur fallaient renier leur vie de sorcier.

Une nuit où la pluie tambourinait les carreaux, j'avais décidé de rechercher une énième fois ces passages secrets et puis, de toute façon, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je m'étais levée en faisant le moins de bruit possible et en longeant les murs pour éviter de faire grincer le parquet sous mes pieds. J'arrivais près de la rambarde d'escalier sans trop de problème et commençais à examiner les murs. Il n'y avait strictement rien à voir à part peut-être ces trois ombres humaines montant les escaliers.

A présent, il me semble tout à fait logique de penser qu'il s'agissait des mangemorts mais mon moi de six ans ne le voyait pas de cet œil-là. Non, je pensais à ce moment précis que j'allais être découverte et punie pour ne pas être en train de dormir dans ma chambre. Je m'étais donc reculée à pas de loup pour me coller contre le mur, priant pour que la pénombre soit suffisante pour me cacher ou, mieux encore, trouver un passage secret ! Une véritable obsession…

Cependant, je fus agréablement surprise d'en trouver un. Un qui reliait le couloir à la chambre de mes parents. Je me faufilais sachant pertinemment que ceux-ci me cherchaient dans le couloir. Vous n'imaginez même pas la stupéfaction qui m'assaillit lorsque je pus constater qu'ils dormaient tous deux à point fermer dans leur lit à baldaquin. Si eux étaient ici qui montait les escaliers ? La terreur me pétrifiait et déjà la porte s'entrebâillait… Que de mauvais souvenir… Et dire que j'en rêverais ce soir, comme si y repenser chaque jour ne suffisait pas !

Oh, bien sur, ça ne s'est pas arrêté à l'ouverture de la porte. Ce que je viens de raconter reste la partie la plus facile à retracer. Par la suite, cela devient beaucoup moins tendre. La porte s'était ouverte sur les trois mangemorts me laissant admirer leurs visages déformés par un rictus victorieux. Ils étaient vêtus de haillons, me laissant quelque peu déroutée sur ce qu'ils avaient pu faire avant. De nouveau, je reculais et le mur froid dans mon dos vînt vite me réconforter dans mon idée de fuir. Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner assez vite pour chercher le passage secret que leur baguette jaillit de nulle part projetant des sorts à tout va.

Une larme coule sur ma joue quand je repense aux hurlements stridents et au sang éclaboussant les murs. Je veux crier comme je l'ai fait cette nuit-là mais le cri s'étouffe dans un sanglot de douleur. Ils m'avaient repéré, en même temps à quoi devais-je m'attendre en criant et pleurant devant les cadavres de mes défunts parents ? Ils s'étaient avancés vers moi leurs sourires imbus plaqués sur leur visage dans une grimace immonde. Ils avaient déclaré que j'avais une voix magnifique, faite pour crier et supplier. Mon sort était scellé à présent, il était hors de question qu'ils puissent à nouveau l'entendre un jour eux ou qui que ce soit d'autres. Mes larmes s'étaient tues laissant place à la stupeur. Le mur derrière moi semblait vouloir me réconforter d'une douce chaleur pourtant je persistais à le pousser. Il fallait que je sorte, il fallait que je sauve ma peau ! Néanmoins leur baguette me fixait et bientôt je ne…

Un nouveau cri essaye de s'extirper de ma gorge, un cri muet que personne n'entendra. Mes joues sont maintenant inondées de larmes, mon cœur se serre et une migraine éclate dans ma tête. L'infirmerie est mon seul recours ces nuits-là et puis, l'infirmière est bien l'une des rares à ne pas me poser de question. Comment t'en es-tu sortie ? La question à dix mille pounds que tout le monde se pose et dont moi seule connaît la réponse. C'est pourtant évident : le mur avait cédé. J'avais dégringolé de deux étages pour m'écraser dans un buisson. Je m'étais relevée indemne, cherchant un moyen de fuir avec comme seul éclairage la marque des ténèbres surplombant ma maison.

Vient ensuite l'ultime question. Comment leur as-tu échappé ? C'est bien joli de dégringoler de deux étages mais ils auraient eu vite fait de te rattraper, alors comment ? C'est bien la seule chose que je veux et voulais garder pour moi. Et puis, qui m'aurait cru ?

J'avais couru vers la forêt les entendant rire derrière moi. J'avais senti une dizaine de sorts me frôler dont un me paralysant le bras. J'étais exténuée du manque de sommeil et de ma course effrénée. Je voulais m'écrouler et mourir de mon plein gré sans les tortures dont ils m'avaient fait la démonstration quelques instants auparavant. Les branches, les feuilles et les hautes herbes griffaient, arrachaient, brûlaient mes bras comme mes jambes. Je trébuchais de plus en plus souvent et une pensée grandissait dans ma tête : à quoi bon ? Ils allaient me retrouver d'une façon ou d'une autre. Les aurors n'arriveraient pas avant un petit moment et puis ce n'est pas une racine qui dépasse là-bas ?

Je m'étalais de tout mon long, laissant la boue infiltrer mes vêtements. Je n'avais ni la force de me relever, ni la force de me battre, ni même l'envie. C'est là que je les ai entendu. Des grognements menaçants. J'avais alors tenté de me relever, juste pour savoir ce qui se dressait derrière moi. Des sinistros, en tout cas, de ce que j'en discernais. A présent, je pense qu'il devait s'agir d'une meute de loups ou de chiens enragés mais j'aimais à croire que des sinistros m'avaient protégée. Cela faisait beaucoup plus mythologique et surtout beaucoup plus magique.

C'est un moldu qui m'a retrouvé le lendemain alors qu'il faisait son jogging. Un vrai cadeau pour ce pauvre monsieur. J'avais réussi à me glisser jusqu'à un buisson où j'avais décidé de faire ma nuit tant bien que mal. J'étais crasseuse et pitoyable. Il avait tenté de me réconforter en m'offrant un bon bain chaud ainsi que de la nourriture à foison ; il avait bien essayé de me faire parler, de me faire rire cependant rien ne parvint à briser mon regard vide.

Après m'avoir prise sous son aile, il abandonna et il m'amena donc au commissariat de police où je due tout raconter par écrit puisque j'étais désormais muette. J'avais dû tout revivre juste pour leur faire plaisir et cela représentait la dissertation la plus longue de ma vie ! Vous ne devinerez jamais ce à quoi la police moldu avait conclu ? Que j'avais assisté à une scène qui m'avait terrifié et que mon cerveau essayait tant bien que mal d'enjoliver la chose. De plus, pour achever le tableau, le choc psychologique m'avait fait perdre le plus grand de mes moyens de communication : la parole.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite ! Merci bcp à Hey-Ceycey et à Silvermirror Lily pour leur review, j'espère que la suite vous plaira également. Je tiens à préciser que je posterai tous les dimanches et que cette fic comporte 8 chapitres (ma première fic "longue" oO). Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 1

L'infirmerie. Combien de fois me suis-je réveillée ici ? Probablement autant que le nombre de fois où les Maraudeurs sont convoqués dans le bureau de McGonagall. Aujourd'hui ne déroge apparemment pas à la règle. J'écarte rageusement cette couverture blanche foudroyant les lits vides m'entourant. Je me rappelle que mon premier jour, je m'étais demandée pourquoi tant de lits étaient nécessaires. La réponse m'était venue tout aussi naturellement que la question : les Maraudeurs.

Je les nomme mais vous ne savez probablement pas qui ils sont. Si ? Je vous les décris quand même, juste histoire de me situer par rapport à eux. Ce n'est pas bien difficile, sur l'échelle des plus populaires, je suis tout en bas, en tant que petite muette non fréquentable et eux… c'est tout le contraire. Bien évidement, ils sont beaux, populaires, les filles crient sur leur passage et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je les évite. Faudrait pas non plus que je devienne sourde !

Bon revenons à nos moutons. Ils sont au nombre de quatre : pas trop nombreux pour que tout le monde puisse retenir leur prénom mais assez nombreux pour pouvoir se défendre mutuellement. Ils sont tristement connus pour leurs blagues au près de ma maison (bien que le premier facteur reste leur "potentiel séduction").

Il y a le plus petit, le plus potelé et le plus bizarre de tous : Peter Pettigrow. Il me fait flipper avec son visage de rat, ses yeux vicieux et... Enfin, cela reste mon avis puisqu'il reste très populaire au près de la gente féminine. Allez comprendre.

Ensuite, le plus gentil, le plus attentionné, le plus "parfait" d'entre eux : Remus Lupin. Il est de loin le plus solitaire et il a toujours cette petite lueur de tristesse dans son regard. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être une saleté qui largue avec tout le tact dont un Maraudeur est capable : aucun.

Après vient "le grand, l'unique, le merveille capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch qui vient à nouveau de…" Larguer une petite copine ? "Marquer" Dommage. Enfin bref, celui que je veux décrire ce nomme James Potter un brun toujours décoiffé qui semble s'être entiché de Lily Evans. La pauvre… Au moins, ça en fait un de moins à briser le cœur d'artichaut d'une gentille fille avec un pois chiche en guise de cerveau.

Enfin, le tombeur de ses dames, le briseur de cœur que certains appellent "le Dieu" : Sirius Black. Il est intelligent (même si son attitude peut prouver le contraire) puisqu'il n'a pas besoin de réviser pour être dans les meilleurs. Y a des chanceux dans ce monde…

Voilà, maintenant que vous les connaissez, sachez que je ne les aime pas. Ne me méprenez pas, je ne les déteste pas non plus, après tout, ils ne m'ont jamais prise pour cible (martyriser une muette doit leur poser un problème éthique). C'est juste que leur manière de se servir de filles comme de kleenex, me fait froid dans le dos. A vrai dire, je ne les connais que de réputation, je les juge donc sur un énorme préjugé… De toute façon ma maison m'empêche tout approche, je me satisfais donc des ragots.

Tiens en parlant de ma maison, savez-vous qu'il n'y existe aucune pitié ? Muet, sourd, aveugle, unijambiste ou je ne sais quoi encore s'abstenir ! Au début, tout allait bien, je n'étais que la fille timide qui n'osait pas adresser la parole à quiconque. Et pour cause ! Néanmoins, il n'avait fallu qu'une bourde de ce très cher professeur de potion pour que tout éclate au grand jour et que mon supplice commence. Je sais que vous pouvez imaginer la scène mais j'ai envie de me défouler sur cette grosse limace qui me sert de professeur alors…

Nous étions donc un jeudi matin dans les cachots glauques de cette merveilleuse école. Le temps était beau et cela se ressentait. Il y avait une sorte d'allégresse parmi les élèves qui s'avérait plutôt agréable.

Je m'étais installée seule au fond (m'apprêtant à dormir) pendant que Slughorn commençait son cours magistral… Je me serais rapidement endormie si les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas arrivés en retard (comme à leur habitude, d'ailleurs). Ils firent le moins de bruit possible s'installant aux places du fond, à mes côtés (note pour moi-même : les places du milieu sont parfaites pour dormir en cours).

Ils se firent discret pendant tout le cours jusqu'à ce que Slughorn les interroge. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait réellement écouté puisqu'ils préparaient leur future blague… Il leur posa la question chacun leur tour jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à moi. Vous pensez qu'il aurait été assez intelligent pour poser la question à un autre bavard ? Et bien, non.

« Lou, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? »

Je veux bien croire que mon visage revêtait toute l'incrédulité que je ressentais mais au point qu'il s'acharne sur moi… Il me reposa la question, espérant entendre un "je ne sais pas". Aurais-je dû lui écrire en grand sur mon parchemin : Désolé, je suis muette mais si vous voulez tout savoir vous parliez du bézoard…

Cependant, je choisissais de le laisser mijoter un peu. Je commençais déjà à écrire ma réponse sur un bout de papier et cela ne manqua pas. Il s'énerva d'autant plus, s'approchant de moi l'air courroucé… Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce professeur aux divers chouchous qui "iront loin dans la vie"… Apparemment, il ne pense pas que cela soit mon cas. Vous auriez dû voir sa tête lorsqu'il m'arracha le papier des mains et qu'il le lut à voix haute. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi rouge de colère.

J'avais dû aller trop loin car il avait commencé à rire méchamment me laissant perplexe. Il croyait que je me fichais de sa tête… Cela faisait deux ans que j'étais dans cette école et je ne me suis jamais sentie autant à l'écart que ce jour où mon professeur de potion avait oublié jusqu'à mon existence (au moins il se rappelait de mon prénom, un petit pas pour l'homme…). Il m'avait d'ailleurs déclaré froidement que je lui rendrais des comptes plus tard. Lui rendre des comptes pour lui avoir dit la vérité… J'allais l'étrangler oui ! Toujours est-il que j'ai ma fierté. Je ne suis pas à Serpentard pour rien ! Du coup, je me suis levée en plein cours, faisant pâlir cette chère limace, et j'ai commencé à chercher dans les armoires jusqu'à ce que je trouve cette saleté de bézoard pour lui la présenter. Il voulait savoir de quoi il parlait, soit. Je savais déjà tout dessus, les livres ne sont pas fait pour rien, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas tout lui cracher au visage !

Je le laissais me regarder avec des yeux ronds jusqu'à ce qu'il me replace enfin. Invisible, voilà ce que j'étais… Vous auriez dû voir sa tête lorsqu'il avait compris son erreur ! C'est trop tard mon gros ! Cela avait été le moment parfait pour partir et lui clouer le bec à jamais, ce que j'avais fait sans le moindre regret. D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à cet affront envers ce merveilleux professeur que les Serpentards m'ont laissé une semaine avant de s'attaquer à mon cas.

J'avais été accroché par les pieds au toit de la tour d'astronomie, j'avais du rester poisseuse une semaine, mes aliments avaient été empoisonnés par divers filtre d'amour et j'en passe. Ils choisissaient tout de même leur sort modérément quand je pouvais découvrir leur identité. Et bien oui, être muette était au final un atout incontestable contre eux : je suis la reine du sort informulé (et de la vengeance) ! Néanmoins, la pire de leur blague vint durant ma quatrième année à Poudlard. Cela revenait clairement à une déclaration de guerre contre les Gryffondors et ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte.

Je revenais du lac quand j'ai pu constater leur dernier méfait. J'avais retrouvé quelqu'un évanoui au milieu du hall d'entrée. Rien de bien méchant au premier abord. Je me suis donc précipitée dans toute ma grandeur d'âme à ses côtés essayant de le ramener à lui par tous les moyens à ma disposition. Seulement, quand la personne évanouie dans le couloir s'avère être Remus Lupin, tout devient tout d'un coup plus compliqué. Bien sur l'arrivée de ses copains à ce moment précis n'arrangea rien. Ils me crient de m'éloigner, de ne plus le toucher puisque j'en avais visiblement fait assez. Ma réputation semble m'avoir précédé… Dire qu'il s'agit de leur plus grande phrase !

C'est à ce moment que Remus se décide à ouvrir les yeux. Vous vous dîtes qu'il me défendra ou qu'au moins il aura des doutes… Sérieusement, je lui aurais jeté un sort informulé pour ensuite venir à son secours ! Je ne suis pas l'une de leur groupie, nom d'un chien ! Et puis, je ne suis pas aussi bête… Cela n'empêche pas ses amis de m'empoigner par le col et de me jeter comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Je ne sus pas comment réagir jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retournent tous vers moi le regard haineux (Remus mis à part).

« Tes actes ne resteront pas impunis, sois-en sûre. »


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci à Silvermirror Lily, Fafii et Hey-ceycey pour leur review.

Voici la suite ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Etonnement, les Serpentards cessèrent toutes attaques après deux semaines infernales. En même temps, il est vrai que je ne suis pas du genre à laisser leurs petits coups bas impunis. J'ai toujours été du style œil pour œil, dent pour dent et ce n'est sûrement pas aujourd'hui que cela changera. De toute façon, ils étaient déjà tous trop peureux pour m'attaquer dans un duel réglementaire… Ils leur fallaient toujours la présence d'un professeur ou d'un préfet, histoire de dire que je m'abstienne de contre-attaquer. Pitoyable. Cependant, comme je suis devenue la reine des sortilèges informulés, je les comprends. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils me prennent un jour pour une menace quelconque. Dès que mon léger problème avait été révélé, j'étais devenue leur pire ennemie, la tare à éliminer, l'accroc à exterminer. Du coup, on peut dire que c'est un peu de leur faute si je suis tout aussi capable qu'eux de lancer des sorts puissants. Ils m'ont pour ainsi dire formée.

Oh, bien sur, ils ne sont plus les seuls à me "former", les Maraudeurs s'en donnent à cœur joie également. Je les soupçonne même d'apprécier me martyriser. D'autant plus que même Remus s'y est mis, même si je l'aurais cru au-dessus de ce genre de chose. A croire que je l'avais encore en trop haute estime… C'est donc devenu une de leur coutume journalière. En outre, je commence à m'y habituer. Ce ne sont bien sur pas des blagues bien méchantes puisqu'elles ne blessent pas physiquement, en revanche pour ce qui est de mon ego… Malgré cela, je ne me sens pas dans l'obligation de leur répondre. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, croyez-moi ! Seulement, j'ai l'impression que me venger reviendrait à un aveu signé avec mon propre sang.

Toujours est-il que mes seuls moments de tranquillité se trouvent être mes nouvelles balades nocturnes. Comme quand j'étais petite, je m'amuse à chercher les passages secrets les mieux cachés. J'avoue que ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen d'oublier mais cela reste très efficace contre mes insomnies ! Et puis, une fois que je les connaîtrais tous, il ne me restera plus qu'à visiter la forêt interdite de fond en comble… Cela peut paraître suicidaire cependant, cette forêt m'obsède totalement. Rien que le fait d'imaginer quelles créatures pouvaient bien y vivre me faisait trépigner d'impatience. De toute façon, mon goût d'aventure ne veut pas forcément dire que je perds toute prudence ! Je les mets juste quelque peu de côté…

Seulement, je n'avais pas prévu qu'il pleuve averse cette nuit-là et je ne comptais pas non plus avoir une certaine envie de tomber malade… Qui serait assez fou pour sortir sous une pluie pareille dans une tenue légère ? Cependant, il semblerait que j'avais décidé d'envoyer balader toute raison puisque je sortais sans ma baguette et que je dus emprunter un parapluie à Rusard... Au moins, je ne me fis pas repérer, ni par Peeves, ni par McGonagall. Néanmoins, je ferais sûrement moins la maligne demain dans un lit à l'infirmerie… Et, j'étais loin de me douter combien je voyais juste sur ce coup-là, enfin à peu de chose près.

Sans aucun détour, je me dirige vers la forêt essayant désespérément de ne pas m'affaler dans la boue sous mes pieds. Je suis totalement trempée alors qu'il n'y a pas cinq minutes, je sortais du passage secret qui menait vers l'extérieur. A vrai dire, un parapluie qui se retourne et qui ne protège pas plus d'un dixième du corps n'est pas très utile dans une situation pareille… Je trouve tout de même suffisamment de courage dans l'idée que les arbres me fourniraient un abri, pas très efficace mais toujours plus que ce fichu parapluie.

C'est au moment précis où j'entrais dans la forêt à bout de souffle que cela se produisit. Ma gorge se serra subitement et un nœud vint étreindre mon estomac. Mon souffle se fit de plus en plus court et mes jambes se mirent à courir d'elle-même. Je devais avoir l'air de fuir le diable… Mon cerveau ne réfléchissait plus, il n'enregistrait qu'une seule et unique chose : fuir et peu importe de quoi.

J'aurais dû y penser avant. Il était plus ou moins logique que je revivrais ma mauvaise expérience passée dans un moment pareil. En même temps, je ne me serais jamais doutée qu'un jour je courrais sous la pluie me réfugier dans la forêt interdite… Mes habits me collaient à la peau, mon visage ruisselait et ma vision se troublait. J'allais m'évanouir ce qui, en soit, n'est pas très étonnant au vu de ma respiration. J'inspirais et expirais de plus en plus souvent du coup, ma tête tournait dangereusement et chaque bruit me paraissait assourdi.

D'habitude, lors de ce genre de crise, je ne suis pas tout à fait seule. J'ai mes propres quartiers étant donné l'entente cordiale que j'entretiens avec mes pairs mais l'infirmière sait plus ou moins quand s'inquiéter. En effet, elle est informée de mes absences éventuelles et se permet de venir vérifier si je n'ai pas par hasard perdu connaissance dans ma chambre. Cela a ses bons côtés néanmoins je n'en vois que les mauvais : je ne peux pas sécher, je suis constamment sous surveillance "rapprochée" et je suis interdite de sortie quelle qu'elle soit. Je me retrouve donc dans un sacré pétrin et pas des moindres…

Je m'enfonce de plus en plus dans la forêt, dérapant et courrant comme une dératée. Au loin, je discerne, malgré le brouillard qui s'évertue à m'engloutir, l'arbre cogneur. Il se dresse dans toute sa splendeur préparant sa prochaine attaque : la mienne. Etrangement, je n'ai pas vraiment peur. A vrai dire je suis supposément poursuivie par trois mangemorts, alors l'arbre cogneur qui s'en soucie ? J'espère tout de même que mon instinct de survie sait ce qu'il fait. En tout cas, ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il me donne en ce moment. Au moins, il s'est arrêté de pleuvoir bien que la boue, elle, soit toujours présente… Bientôt, la pleine Lune éclairerait les alentours. Encore une erreur de calcul puisqu'il paraît qu'un loup-garou réside dans cette forêt. J'avais été trop impatiente. Cela sera peut-être pour le mieux… Toujours est-il que j'ai du mal à m'en persuader.

Je m'arrête subitement pour éviter un coup de ce magnifique arbre. A vrai dire, ses attaques puissantes sont assez lentes. Il a beaucoup de force mais sa masse entrave tous ses mouvements. J'esquive sans trop de problème les autres coups. Finalement, mon instinct sait ce qu'il fait. Enfin, je reste au bord du malaise à jouer à l'acrobate. J'ai néanmoins de la chance puisque l'arbre se fige au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes me laissant exténuée.

Je gis sur le sol essayant de retrouver mon souffle. Je crois que j'aurais fini par m'endormir, ou plutôt m'évanouir, si je ne l'avais pas vu. Il avait passé sa tête au-dessus de moi m'inspectant sous tous les angles. Beaucoup l'aurait pris pour un mauvais présage mais il était totalement inconcevable que je puisse le considérer ainsi. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que je lui fis un sourire éclatant juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient. Il avait fallu que je revive ma fuite vers la forêt pour en revoir un. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'une hallucination envoyée par mon cerveau pour calmer mon système nerveux. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un croise un sinistro.

Le lendemain je me réveille avec une migraine exécrable. Je n'ai pourtant pas le souvenir d'avoir bu la veille. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire hier soir après le dîner ? J'ai le vague souvenir d'avoir été complètement trempée… De toute façon, cela ne peut pas être bien grave puisque je suis dans un lit. Tiens quand j'y pense, les lits de l'infirmerie ne sont pas aussi confortables, le mien n'en parlons pas… Où puis-je bien me trouver ?

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement et je perçois même quelques voix vaguement lointaine. Je me trouve dans un lit à baldaquin particulièrement grand, bien trop grand à mon goût. Je crois que même si je m'étendais sur la largeur, je ne dépasserais pas. Qui pouvait bien avoir ce genre de lit ? Et puis, comment m'y suis-je retrouvée ?

Je me décide tant bien que mal à me redresser sur mon séant pour ainsi atteindre un des rideaux. Je l'entrouvre à peine que je les vois : quatre silhouettes de dos autour d'un feu. Cela ne me donne pas leur identité mais je peux certifier qu'il s'agit d'hommes. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier ? J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien dangereux. D'ailleurs n'avais-je pas croisé un sinistro, l'arbre cogneur et… Oh par Merlin ! Je n'avais pas osé mettre cette idée en œuvre ? En tout cas à voir ces quatre garçons, c'était le cas.

« Elle est réveillée »

C'est la voix de Remus Lupin, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Il s'agit donc des Maraudeurs… mais comment me suis-je retrouvée dans leur dortoir ? Peut-être m'avait-il trouvé au cours de l'une de leur escapade. C'était fort probable et surtout la seule explication tangible à tout cela.

« Alors mon lit est confortable ? En tout cas, aucune fille ne s'en est encore plainte jusqu'à présent. »


	4. Chapter 4

Kikou tout le monde ^^

Merci beaucoup à Silvermirror Lily, Hey-Ceycey, Fafii, Genn et Aodren pour leur review (je suis aux anges)

Voici la suite :P

* * *

La cuisine est l'un des endroits que je préfère dans cette école. J'y ai même une pièce réservée bien que je ne sois pas un elfe de maison. J'adore le bruit des casseroles s'entrechoquant, le crissement des légumes sur le feu, l'odeur du gâteau dans le four… Toutes ces petites choses apaisent mes nerfs. Du coup, lors de ma première année à Poudlard, cette petite cuisine avait été mon premier vrai cadeau de Noël depuis la mort de mes parents. Il s'agissait d'un cadeau offert par Dumbledore lui-même. Il avait été mis au courrant de ma mésaventure et il savait tout particulièrement que mes grands-parents ne m'appréciaient guère.

En effet, à la mort de mes parents, c'est mon grand-père qui hérita de ma garde. Malheureusement, ce dernier a un très fort penchant pour tout ce qui est magie noire. Par conséquent, il exècre son fils et sa belle-fille qui s'acharnaient tous deux à fuir et à combattre son maître : Lord Voldemort. Tout le monde croyait que je serais en danger avec eux. Pourtant, cela s'avéra être l'endroit le plus sûr du monde magique. Si un mangemort venait à m'attaquer chez mes eux, ces derniers seraient automatiquement condamnés par le magenmagot. En effet, cela voudrait dire qu'ils m'avaient dénoncé ou pire qu'ils avaient contribué à mon agression. Ne dit-on pas d'être proche de ses amis mais encore plus de ses ennemis ?

D'habitude, je préfère faire mes devoirs et ainsi m'avancer des semaines à l'avance. Seulement aujourd'hui je ne suis pas simplement au bord de la crise de nerf, je suis également dans une fureur noire. Il me faut donc quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort et surtout plus efficace que mes devoirs. D'autant plus que je pourrais réduire en bouillie du beurre, briser en morceaux une tablette de chocolat, fouetter la pâte ; à défaut de pouvoir marteler la tête d'une certaine personne avec mes poings.

Il est vrai que ma journée a très mal commencée. Un pivert a décidé de s'amuser avec mon crâne pendant la nuit, je me suis réveillée dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs qui ont pris un malin plaisir à me rabaisser et le pire dans tout cela est que je l'ai mérité. Comment ai-je pu être assez bête pour sortir cette nuit ? Quel genre de folle suis-je ?! Je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir des tendances suicidaires ! Ma débilité est l'un des facteurs ayant provoqué cet accès de fureur mais elle n'est pas pour autant son élément déclencheur.

Je suis d'un naturel plutôt calme et patient, bien que torturé. Cependant il s'avère que je perds ces deux qualités dès qu'il ne prononce ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Sirius Black est le garçon le plus arrogant et le plus agaçant que j'ai jamais connu. Quand il ouvre la bouche, il y a trois possibilités de conversation. La première est bien évidemment sa petite personne : ses relations amoureuses agrémentées de détails sur ses ébats, sa popularité inégalable, son intelligence accablante et son corps de, je cite, "Dieu Grec". Ensuite, en seconde position vient le Quidditch : son histoire, les derniers matchs, les plus belles actions mais aussi les plus grands joueurs (dont il fait forcément parti). Enfin, en dernière option, une suggestion de blague ou tout simplement un commentaire déplacé. D'ailleurs, en parlant de blague, faites moi penser à lui envoyer une tarte à la crème en pleine figure.

« Dites-moi, aux dernières nouvelles, être cuisinier à Poudlard veut bien dire être un elfe de maison ? »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Sa voix suffisait amplement à me faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête, alors si en plus elle était agrémentée d'une remarque déplaisante… Je l'imagine très bien, avec son petit sourire aux lèvres qui me donne envie de le réduire en charpie ainsi que cet air suffisant montrant son inexistante supériorité. Je me demande bien ce que toutes ces filles peuvent bien lui trouver. Ce garçon est _**imbuvable**__._

Je me retourne lentement, hésitant entre le foudroyer du regard ou lui lancer un couteau. Lupin, Potter et Pettigrow l'accompagnent, rien d'étonnant à cela, cependant la présence de Lily Evans m'intrigue. Aurait-elle fini par céder aux avances du gringalet de Potter ? Cela serait à la fois surprenant et prévisible. Tout le monde dans cette école sait qu'elle en pince sérieusement pour lui mais aussi qu'elle a un ego qui lui interdit d'être la prochaine sur la liste du second plus grand tombeur de Poudlard. Un paradoxe en soi.

« Tu n'es pas censée être une Sang Pure ? »

Laissez moi rire. Effectivement, je suis belle et bien une Sang Pure, ma chère Evans. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas vécu le dixième de ma vie en tant que tel. Je suis sûre de la décevoir mais j'ai été élevée en bonne petite moldue tout comme elle. Je n'ai appris la magie qu'en rencontrant mes grands-parents et l'apprentissage n'avait pas été tendre. Ils avaient bien sur commencé par les sorts impardonnables pour rattraper mes lacunes… logique non ?

Le minuteur sonne et une dizaine d'elfes apparaissent à mes côtés. Je leur aurais bien demandé de ne pas m'importuner à chaque fois qu'ils entendent celui-ci cependant, avec le temps, j'ai compris qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher. Pour eux, ignorer un minuteur revient à négliger le repas et donc à désobéir aux ordres de leur maître. J'ai donc appris à leur laisser le plaisir de retirer mes gâteaux du four et à me réserver leur confection.

En revanche, je n'avais pas prévu que l'un de mes marbrés servirait à nourrir le groupe d'importuns. Je suis sûre qu'ils ne sauront même pas l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. C'est donc avec un certain dégoût que je retourne à la prochaine fournée. Il ne me reste qu'à incorporer le chocolat fondu à la pâte, ce que je fais sans aucune délicatesse. Il faut bien que mon regain d'agressivité disparaisse quelque part et je crois qu'il vaut mieux que cela soit mon gâteau plutôt que Black qui en fasse les frais.

« Tu n'es pas restée très longtemps ce matin. J'ai à peine pu dire une phrase. »

Et elle m'avait suffit ! Il ne croyait tout de même pas que j'allais boire ses paroles comme toutes les autres cruches ! J'aurais pu trouver une meilleure retraite, pleine de dignité mais j'avais trouvé la fuite plutôt alléchante. A vrai dire, je n'ai même pas réfléchi. Dès que je les ai vu en train de parler tous ensemble, je n'ai eu qu'une envie : partir. Rien de plus normal puisque cela fait un mois qu'ils s'acharnent contre moi alors que je n'ai strictement rien fait ! Du coup, je m'étais levée pour passer froidement devant eux et ainsi sortir de leur dortoir sans plus de cérémonie. J'avais quand même jeter un sort de dissimulation pour que personne ne puisse me voir : une Serpentard chez les Gryffondors cela ne fait pas bon ménage.

Malgré sa tentative de conversation à sens unique, Black finit par battre en retraite pour dévorer la moitié du gâteau qui lui faisait de l'œil… Pourtant, il n'est pas si difficile de tenir une conversation avec moi, disons qu'il faut juste utiliser des questions rhétoriques, des questions fermées ou encore me donner un calepin. Je m'attendais à ce que quelqu'un finisse par y penser, et tout particulièrement Evans mais ce fut Lupin qui vint me parler sérieusement.

« Le gâteau était succulent. »

Bonne entrée en matière, voyons voir la suite. Je m'attends plus ou moins à un "pourquoi m'as-tu attaqué". Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qui suivit.

« En fait, j'aimerais apprendre à cuisiner par moi-même. »

Je faillis m'étrangler mais je n'en laisse rien paraître. Remus Lupin veut que je lui enseigne à cuisiner sans magie ou aide quelconque !? C'est décidément la meilleure de l'année ! Ensuite il va me dire qu'il veut vivre du côté moldu, se marier et ne plus jamais entendre parler de magie ! Le pire, c'est qu'il est sérieux. C'est une bonne proposition, une sorte de traité de paix cependant les grandes vacances sont dans deux jours et il est totalement impossible d'apprendre en si peu de temps.

« On peut commencer après les vacances… si tu le veux bien »

Non, je ne veux pas. Je ne dis pas que je désire préserver cette petite guerre entre nous néanmoins, l'année prochaine sera notre sixième année ce qui signifie boulot, boulot et boulot. J'avoue c'est déjà mon cas mais, pour devenir auror, il faut bien cela. Je ne m'imagine pas en train de donner des cours de cuisine pendant que mes lacunes en potion prennent le dessus. Je serais auror quoiqu'il en coûte même si pour cela je dois envoyer balader une trêve !

« Mademoiselle Debucy ? Le directeur aimerait vous parler. »

Je m'y rends un peu déboussolée après avoir fait un petit signe à Remus. Je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi je suis convoquée. Mes notes de potions ? Impossible, elles ne sont pas assez catastrophiques. Mes disputes avec les Maraudeurs ? Beaucoup plus crédible, d'autant que nous avons déjà réussi à repeindre tout le hall en rose lors d'une bataille… Cependant, je ne me serais jamais attendue à cette raison-là.

« Mademoiselle, j'ai de sombres nouvelles »


	5. Chapter 5

Kikou tout le monde !

Tout d'abord un grand merci à Silvermirror Lily, Fafii, Hey-Ceycey, Santera et Lia-Sail pour leur review :P

Je poste plus tôt que prévu car (comme certains le savent déjà) je pars en Angleterre pour 2 semaines et donc je ne pourrais plus poster.

Pour compenser j'ai décidé de mettre un chapitre aujourd'hui et un chapitre samedi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Vos grands-parents viennent d'être emprisonné à Azkaban pour avoir séquestré et torturé des moldus. »

Cette nouvelle me laisse sans voix. Non pas que je sois surprise de leur action, bien que je sois perplexe sur la partie sous-entendant que ces moldus soient toujours en vie. Non actuellement, je suis en train de me demander où je vais passer mes vacances. Comprenez-moi, deux semaines à Poudlard cela me convient mais deux mois seule à tourner en rond me rendra folle.

« Cependant, un jeune couple d'auror s'est proposé pour vous accueillir chez eux. »

Cela doit être ma journée "bonnes nouvelles" ou je ne m'y connais pas. J'apprends en premier lieu que Lupin veut signer un cesser le feu, ensuite l'incarcération de mes grands-parents à Azkaban qui me fait chaud au coeur et enfin, que je n'ai pas besoin de passer toutes mes vacances à Poudlard puisqu'une famille d'auror s'est portée volontaire pour me protéger. C'est pas la belle vie tout cela ! En tout cas moi, je m'en réjouis d'avance, après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une famille accepte de protéger une muette poursuivie par le diable… Comme quoi, tous les sorciers ne sont pas pourris jusqu'à la racine.

Enfin, j'ai encore une fois parlé trop vite. Mes "nouveaux" parents ont l'air plus que bien, en revanche mes frères me déplaisent déjà. Pourquoi ? Mais parce que je les connais, bien sur ! Et je ne vous dis pas l'atmosphère glaciale qui règne depuis que je suis entrée. En plus, je ne dois plus être la muette à leurs yeux mais la soit disant muette qui a pu assister à la mort de ses parents.

« Alors comme ça, tu peux parler… théoriquement. »

"Théoriquement" et c'est bien là le problème. Je pourrais parler seulement mon cerveau refuse que le moindre son ne s'échappe de ma bouche et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé à plusieurs reprises. Tout cela à cause de trois mangemorts qui continuent à me poursuivre avec pour unique raison celle que je sois toujours en vie. C'est sûr que ne pas réussir à tuer tout le monde en une fois, n'est pas une qualité apprécier par leur Lord. Cependant, si je pouvais être l'exception à la règle, cela ne me dérangerait pas le moins du monde.

« Tu dois être Lou, s'exclama ma nouvelle "mère", je m'appelle Sylvie. Ravie de te rencontrer ! Voilà mon fils, James et notre tout récent petit protégé, Sirius. »

Je savais que Black s'était enfui de chez lui, cela avait été le sujet de conversation principal de mes dernières vacances. Cependant, j'ignorais qu'il vivait avec son meilleur pote et pourtant maintenant que j'y pense, cela me paraît logique. Il n'avait pas dû avoir trop de mal à s'intégrer dans cette famille, la mère semblait être une vraie maman poule et le père un véritable boute-en-train. Etrangement, ils me font penser aux Maraudeurs : ils sont soudés, ne se lâchent pas et n'arrêtent pas de se lancer des piques.

Je m'attendais à ce que mes vacances soient un enfer en compagnie de mes camarades de classe néanmoins ce ne fut pas le cas puisque je les évite et qu'ils en font tout autant. Il n'y a que Remus qui m'approche mais comme il ne vient que rarement et qu'il ne me parle que de cuisine…

En revanche, je suis pratiquement tous les jours en compagnie de la maîtresse de maison. Nous avons pratiquement les mêmes goûts et, en plus, elle essaye de me faire parler ! Elle n'y est pas arrivée mais elle ne s'en vexe pas et c'est pour cela que je m'évertue à essayer de lui répondre. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai baissé les bras et au final je crois que je me complais dans mon handicap. Pourtant, son entrain et sa joie de vivre me donnent envie de faire pareil. Je veux rire avec l'image et le son, je veux remercier quelqu'un par moi-même.

« Personnellement, je trouve que la plus belle qualité de la parole est la possibilité de dire "je t'aime". »

Probablement… Toutefois comme je n'aime personne… Enfin, cela ne m'empêche pas de m'y préparer. Le mot que j'essayerai de lui dire sera sûrement "je t'aime", elle sera aux anges et moi j'aurais fait un pas en avant. Il faut encore que j'y arrive et ce n'est pas gagné d'avance. Du coup, je décide d'aller m'entraîner dehors. Je me rappelle lorsque j'ai découvert ce manoir au milieu de cette étendue colorée, cela avait été un véritable choc pour moi. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que quelqu'un puisse posséder une propriété aussi immense. A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais vu une maison plus grande que celle de mes grands-parents et elle me semblait déjà démesurément gigantesque. Et maintenant, j'y suis totalement habituée, à tel point que je n'ai plus peur de paraître ridicule à essayer de parler aux feuilles, aux oiseaux ou encore aux fleurs.

Au bout d'une heure, je n'ai toujours pas pu émettre le moindre bruit et je commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Or, quand je m'énerve, c'est souvent mauvais signe. La plupart du temps cela entraîne une crise et je n'ai pas dû tout envie de reproduire ma mésaventure de la forêt interdite, alors je me résous à rebrousser chemin sans avoir fait le moindre progrès. Cependant, je reste persuadée que cela vaudra le coup de parler de nouveau, il me faudra donc réessayer demain. Je me souviens d'ailleurs que Sylvie avait essayé de me proposer différentes approches. Dont une que j'avais trouvé très juste mais irréalisable.

« Tu sais parfois une personne de confiance peut aider à surpasser les chocs psychologiques »

C'est une idée tentante, seulement je n'ai confiance en personne même pas en elle. Pourtant, je la laisse essayer. Je me dis qu'avec un peu d'acharnement, cela peut se concrétiser. Et puis, j'ignore encore que je vais avoir l'occasion de le voir. C'est ainsi, qu'un soir, pendant que je me balade, je le vois jouer avec un cerf. Il n'est pas l'un de ceux qui m'ont sauvé mais il leur ressemble énormément, je peux même trouver des points communs avec celui qui m'a trouvé dans la forêt. Malgré mon envie de l'approcher et d'essayer de lui parler, je me refuse à gâcher leur jeu. Par conséquent, les observer reste mon activité principale de cette nuit-là.

J'avais désormais un nouveau jeu : le traquer. Ce n'était pas exactement ce que je faisais, mais en tout cas je m'amusais à le chercher dès que je me retrouvais dans les bois de la propriété. Je n'avais pas osé demander à qui ce chien appartenait de peur de découvrir qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici. J'étais persuadée du contraire toutefois, quelque chose me disait de ne rien révéler comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret entre nous. C'est stupide, je sais. N'empêche qu'une fois alors que pour la première fois je le trouvais seul, j'avais réussi à murmurer un léger "attend". Il s'était statufié et, moi-même, je ne m'en étais pas remise d'avoir entendu ma voix. Bien sur, il n'était pas resté très longtemps, à peine le temps de me lancer un coup d'œil interrogateur alors qu'un bonheur immense m'envahissait. En même temps, je venais de parler, mon petit miracle et en plus ce mot lui était adressé à lui. Que demander de plus ? Ces vacances s'annonçaient déjà parfaites et sans accro. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais.

Tandis que la seconde semaine du second mois commence, je rentre au levé du soleil, après l'avoir cherché une énième fois dans la forêt, en vain. Or au lieu de retrouver la porte fermée à double tour, comme à son habitude, elle est grande ouverte devant mes yeux. De plus, je n'ai pas besoin de lever les yeux pour deviner la marque flottant au-dessus de mon nouveau refuge. En effet, ce n'est pas la Lune qui éclaire les alentours d'une lueur verdâtre mais bien cette chose de mauvais augure d'un mauvais goût absolu.

Des souvenirs s'imposent à moins pourtant, pour la première fois de ma vie, je les ignore totalement. Inconsciemment, je lève les yeux comme pour me prouver que je me trompe néanmoins, elle est bien-là menaçante et pleine de sens. Mes jambes sont sur le point de se dérober sous moi, toutefois je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de flancher. Un hurlement me fait tressaillir et pour cause, c'est celui de la mère de James. Au loin, j'entends leur rire et, malgré mon envie irrépressible de m'enfuir, je reste plantée dans l'entrée sans faire le moindre mouvement.

« Les gars ! Regardez qui nous attend là-bas !

_Mais c'est notre voix d'ange !

_Et si nous nous amusions à la faire chanter pour nous ?! »

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Ils ne sont que deux avec un peu de chance, je suis plus forte qu'eux. Si je pouvais ne serait-ce qu'attraper ma baguette... cependant mes bras restent obstinément ballant le long de mon corps.


	6. Chapter 6

Kikou tout le monde ^^

Merci à Hey-Ceycey, Silvermirror Lily et Fafii pour leur review

Comme promis voilà la suite.

Bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines (je rentre le samedi après-midi, je posterai donc immédiatement en rentrant)

* * *

Je reste figée sur place attendant mon heure. Ils s'approchent lentement souriant de toutes leurs dents, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a rien de plus jouissif qu'une proie à leur merci. En revanche, ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à ce que l'une de leurs victimes soient encore en vie puisque Sylvie les envoie valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle a l'air épuisé et ses cheveux semblent poisseux de sang néanmoins elle esquisse un sourire en me faisant signe de fuir. Cependant, comment pouvais-je honnêtement la laisser seule face à ces monstres ? D'autant plus qu'ils étaient dans cette maison par mon unique faute !

Je m'apprête à la rejoindre quand une main m'agrippe le poignet et qu'une autre se pose sur ma bouche. Je me débats mais je dois vite rendre les armes. L'homme me surpasse en force et il me traîne déjà vers la forêt. Je ne sais quoi penser, le plus cohérent serait qu'il s'agit d'un mangemort de plus. Toutefois, si c'était bien le cas, pourquoi me tirer à l'écart des deux autres ? Et pourquoi garde-t-il obstinément sa main sur ma bouche ? Les mangemorts savent pertinemment que je suis muette, en fait, tous ceux qui me connaissent le savent. Alors de qui pouvait-il s'agir ?

« Est-ce que je peux te lâcher sans que cela ne mène à un drame ? »

Potter… Au moins, il était vivant. J'aurais tout de même préféré que cela soit Sylvie ou même le chien. Je lui fais signe que tout va bien et que je n'ai plus l'intention de me ruer au côté de sa mère. J'essaye de m'éloigner pour me rendre compte que ses bras me maintiennent toujours contre lui et qu'un voile transparent nous entoure. La texture est douce et froide, comme l'eau d'une rivière au printemps. J'ai à peine le temps de l'inspecter qu'il la range déjà dans l'une de ses poches, à croire qu'il s'agit d'une relique sacro-sainte.

« La folle furieuse qui essaye de maquiller son suicide en un meurtre prémédité est revenue à la raison », s'exclame Sirius en sortant du couvert des arbres.

Je vois que Monsieur est toujours aussi sympathique ! C'est fou comme il ne m'a pas manqué depuis le début des vacances : aucune pique, aucune blague, aucune attaque… Je le foudroie du regard bien que j'admets qu'il n'ait pas tout à fait tort sur ce point. Du coup, pour éviter son regard scrutateur, j'inspecte les alentours qui ne me semblent pas du tout familier. Serait-ce possible qu'une partie des bois de la demeure me reste encore inconnue ?

Une branche craque au loin me faisant sursauter. J'avoue être un peu à cran, pourtant l'air aux aguets de mes deux compagnons d'infortune ne me réconforte en rien. Et j'ai bien raison de ne pas me détendre car nos deux poursuivants ne nous lâcherons pas de si tôt. Ils se trouvent même bien plus près que je ne l'imagine. C'est grâce à un sort que nous les remarquons, un sort qui heurte mon épaule sans ménagement me faisant tomber à la renverse. De mon point de vue, le sol semblait meuble et plutôt accueillant néanmoins, Black décide de me prouver que ces bras restent une bien meilleure option et ce, dans n'importe quelle circonstance.

« Sirius emmène-là en lieu sûr, je vais vous faire gagner du temps ! Je me sens d'humeur à fracasser des mangemorts ! »

Mais c'est qu'ils sont tous héroïquement fous dans cette famille ! C'est bien beau d'être un héro, toutefois à quoi bon en être un s'il ne peut en retirer la gloire qu'il mérite. Après tout sauver une muette sans amis, sans parents et même sans vie n'a pas grand intérêt, d'autant plus quand elle appartient à une maison ennemie. Du coup, j'essaye de le retenir et de l'emmener avec nous. Il n'y a aucune raison pour lui de les retenir surtout quand cela peut lui coûter la vie ! C'est sans compter sur Black qui resserre son étreinte autour de ma taille et qui m'entraîne toujours plus loin dans la forêt.

« Est-ce que tu vas te décider à être censée ? Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait ! Ai un peu confiance en nous, nom d'un chien ! »

Je ne demande que cela néanmoins, j'aimerais que cela soit réciproque. Je peux aider ! Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis muette que je dois rester celle à protéger. Je sais qu'ils prennent également en compte le fait que ces mangemorts en ont après moi et personne d'autre, seulement je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi je méritais tant d'égard. Mes parents n'étaient pas importants, je n'ai aucune information intéressante, je n'ai même pas de compétence particulière ! Dites-moi en quoi ma vie vaut plus que celle des personnes mortes pour me protéger ?

Des larmes de rage coulent sur mes joues. J'en ai marre de ne pouvoir rien faire et par-dessus tout de ne pas pouvoir marcher seule ! Si je ne peux pas me défendre, ne puis-je donc pas le suivre comme un bon petit mouton, au moins cela sera de mon plein gré. Par conséquent, je me débats dans ses bras pour qu'il me lâche ce qu'il fait sans ménagement. Je m'effondre donc sur le sol, bien plus dur que je ne l'imaginais. Black me passe froidement à côté, après tout je l'ai bien cherché. Il semble énervé, inquiet et pâle. Peut-être qu'il a également été touché par un sort. Enfin cela restera une supposition puisqu'il ne me laissera jamais vérifier.

Je me relève tant bien que mal et le suis tranquillement. Mon épaule me fait souffrir mais cela reste tout de même raisonnable grâce aux quelques sorts que je m'évertue à lancer. J'avance bien moins vite que lui, d'autant que je trébuche souvent et que l'appuie des arbres ne m'est plus totalement inutile. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à lancer un sort, ma vision commence à se troubler et je ne me rappelle pas avoir aussi peu d'endurance. Voilà un beau malaise en perspective mais comment prévenir quelqu'un que vous pouvez à peine voir sans lui parler ? Là est toute la question. Je sais que je suis un poids pour lui et que je lui tape sur les nerfs, je me demande même pourquoi il s'embête avec moi. C'est d'ailleurs la dernière pensée cohérente qui m'effleure l'esprit avant de sombrer aux ténèbres qui m'encerclent…

_L'obscurité laisse place à une forêt où je cours encore et toujours. A croire que je fuirais toute ma vie… Je sais qu'ils sont quelque part derrière moi, qu'ils comblent sûrement la distance qui nous sépare. Je sais que les chiens ne viendront pas, ils ne peuvent pas me protéger indéfiniment. Je n'ai donc plus aucune chance de survivre, je n'en ai jamais eu. _

"_Je suis là"_

_En effet, il est-là quelques pas devant moi, ouvrant la marche tout en me guidant dans la forêt. Je le suis aveuglement, j'ai confiance, je n'ai rien à craindre. Cela ne me paraît même pas incongru qu'un chien puisse parler. Il est avec moi et c'est tout ce qui compte._

"_Concentre-toi sur ma voix"_

_Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me le dise pour le faire. Il m'a toujours captivée. J'étais en quelque sorte amoureuse de lui et je sais combien cela peut paraître ridicule. Je l'écoute me dire des mots encourageants tel que : "courage", "on y est presque", "tiens bon" et d'autres encore. _

_Je me sens flotter dans les airs comme si j'étais sur un nuage, je file au travers des arbres seulement pas un oiseau ne chante. Le chien s'est tu, je n'entends plus que sa respiration saccadée. La brise environnante me glace sur place me laissant transie de froid pourtant je continue à le suivre. Il le faut._

_Lorsqu'il s'arrête dans un petit cottage, je suis au bord de l'épuisement. Je m'installe devant le feu, prête à l'écouter d'avantage. Sa voix est douce, à vrai dire, quand j'y réfléchis, elle lui convient parfaitement. _

"_Tu sais, tu m'as toujours intrigué. Je me demandais comment une muette pouvait être aussi forte. En quelque sorte, tu m'inspirais et me donnais du courage."_

_Je suis loin d'être forte, en tout cas je ne le suis certainement pas assez. En revanche, j'ai mis un point d'honneur à le faire croire. Je n'ai pas le droit de paraître faible. Je veux m'occuper de moi seule et ne pas avoir à faire pitié à qui que ce soit pour pouvoir continuer à être heureuse. Je veux être maîtresse de mon bonheur et ne pas m'apitoyer comme le font certains. Je ne suis pas aussi mal lotie que tout le monde le croit. La parole n'est pas indispensable, je trouve même que certaines choses ne devraient pas pouvoir être dites. _

"_Mais depuis que j'ai entendu ta voix, tu m'obsèdes. Tu es devenue une obsession, une lubie."_

_Je ne me serais jamais imaginée l'obsession de quelqu'un. Je me voyais plutôt comme une sorte de fantôme à la fois invisible et bien présent. _

"_Or je ne peux pas me permettre ce genre de sentiment à ton égard."_


	7. Chapter 7

Kikou tout le monde !

Je suis de retour ^^

Merci à Silvermirror Lily, Azura C., Hey-Ceycey et Catherine Broke pour leur review

Voici la suite que vous avez longuement attendu XD

Je posterai le chapitre 7 mercredi et donc la fin samedi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« La belle au bois dormant se réveille »

Une simple constatation nappée d'une pointe d'ironie qui fait plaisir. Je suis en effet en train de me réveiller, tout comme ma fichue épaule. J'ai également la tête en compote, comme si je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit et qu'un rouleau compresseur s'était amusé à m'aplatir le cerveau toute la soirée. En réalité, j'avais juste essayé de courir un marathon, au beau milieu duquel j'avais perdu connaissance. Rappelez-moi comment je suis arrivée jusqu'ici ?

J'ouvre les yeux tant bien que mal pour voir le visage inquiet de Potter m'observer. Black se trouve un peu plus en retrait, occupé à tout sauf à s'inquiéter. De ce que je peux voir, il semble éplucher une pomme de terre. Du coup, je retourne mon attention sur le visage de Potter qui semble fatigué et surtout blessé.

« Tout va bien ? »

Il peut parler ! Il est tout aussi blessé que moi mais comme il se trouve que je n'ai pas réussi à tenir le coup avant d'être en lieu sûr et bien il s'inquiète plus pour moi que pour lui… Je lui fais signe que tout va bien (rien de tel qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil avec un rouleau compresseur…) et qu'il doit s'approcher. Hors de question que je le laisse avec une blessure qu'il a eu par ma faute. D'autant que je ne pense pas que Black connaisse grand-chose au soin des blessures.

Il semble surpris quand je tire sur son T-shirt pour voir en dessous. Et je ne suis pas surprise de découvrir un bandage recouvrant la moitié de son torse. J'ignore ses plaintes lorsque je le force à le retirer pour mieux observer la plaie. La blessure n'est vraiment pas belle et je trouve quelques morceaux de bois incrustés dedans. Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour ne pas se louper comme ça. Je sais qu'il était poursuivi par les deux mangemorts venus pour s'occuper de moi cependant ce n'était pas Black qui m'avait dit qu'il "savait ce qu'il faisait" ? Les mecs…

« Tu sais que Sirius a dû te porter jusqu'ici. »

Black ? Me porter ? Sérieusement ?! En même temps, il n'y a pas d'autre explication à ma présence dans cette petite cabane de deux pièces, délabrée, aux fenêtres brisées et au toit en lambeau. Faites-moi penser à le remercier quand j'aurais retrouvé ma voix.

Une fois Potter recousu, bien allongé et sur le point de s'endormir grâce à l'un de mes sorts, je me tourne vers le malade suivant. Il ne semble pas en aussi piteux état que l'autre mais il est sûr qu'il a besoin de dormir lui aussi, après tout il m'a quand même porté sur pas mal de kilomètres... Je lui retire la pomme de terre des mains et lui confisque l'économe. D'après ce que j'ai compris, seul Remus a voulu apprendre à cuisiner de manière "naturelle" et j'ai quelque doute sur le fait que ses trois compagnons sachent utiliser la magie pour ce genre de chose. Je lui fais donc signe d'aller se coucher. Néanmoins il me tient tête et refuse catégoriquement d'y aller.

« S'ils nous retrouvent, tu seras bien incapable de faire quoique ce soit, de plus nous réveiller James et moi est un vrai calvaire à ce qu'il paraît. »

J'ai envie de lui clouer le bec mais je sais très bien que rien ne sortira. Je n'ai plus réussi à émettre le moindre mot depuis la fois où j'avais vu le chien. D'autant que cela m'étonnerait que mes premiers mots envers une personne, soient pour Black. Du coup, je choisis la méthode Serpentard, je l'assomme avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste. Drôle de façon de le remercier, je vous l'accorde toutefois, il pourra m'accuser d'avoir maltraité l'un des Maraudeurs sans se m'éprendre cette fois ! J'en profite d'ailleurs pour m'assurer qu'il n'a aucune blessure grave. Cela veut dire qu'il pourra m'accuser de maltraitance mais aussi de harcèlement sexuel ! Si ses groupies savaient ça…

Je m'occupe du repas avec une musique de fond dont je me serais passé. Saviez-vous que Potter ronfle et que Black parle dans son sommeil ? Moi non plus et je crois que c'est pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas aller se reposer. Aurait-il peur de ce qu'il pourrait involontairement dire ? En tout cas pour le moment, l'entendre draguer une minette inexistante et plutôt comique, surtout qu'il fait du mime en même temps !

Tout d'un coup, un changement dans l'atmosphère réveille le moindre de mes sens. J'allais me retourner quand deux mains m'encerclent la taille faisant des petits ronds sur mon ventre. Un souffle chaud vient chatouiller mon cou et deux lèvres s'y déposent traçant un petit chemin le long de ma jugulaire. Ne me dites pas qu'en plus il est somnambule ! Je suis vernie, l'ennemie ne vient plus que de l'extérieur mais également de l'intérieur !

Je me dégage de son étreinte pour l'entendre gémir de mécontentement. C'est vrai que peu de filles doivent vouloir se soustraire à lui. Cela en fera au moins une. N'y aurait-il rien ici pour qu'il se décide à m'oublier ? Une idée me traverse l'esprit : vous croyiez que si je l'amène jusque Potter il le prendra pour cible plutôt que moi ? C'est un coup bas d'accord mais il faut bien que je me débarrasse de cette sangsue qui arrive à prévoir le moindre de mes mouvements.

« Un coup de main ? »

Potter ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de l'entendre ! J'acquiesce et le laisse s'occuper du bourreau des cœurs somnambule en battant en retraite vers la cuisine. En attendant son retour, je lui sers un peu de potage histoire de le rassasier sans pour autant qu'il n'en reste plus assez pour Black. J'ai bien pensé le priver de dîner pour m'avoir poursuivie dans toute la pièce mais étant donné que je l'ai moi-même assommée…

Une tonne de questions m'assaille tout d'un coup. La principale est bien sur le traditionnel "où suis-je ?", viens ensuite le "comment a-t-il fait pour me suivre alors qu'il dormait ?" et enfin "mais qu'est-ce que fout Potter dans cette chambre ?". C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très vif à revenir, cependant il est peut-être en train d'essayer de réveiller Black. Il m'a lui-même dit qu'il était pénible pour ça. Du coup, je me décide à aller le prévenir que son repas est prêt et ainsi m'assurer qu'il ne s'est pas rendormi ou pire encore. Imaginez que Black s'en prenne à lui ! J'en frémis d'horreur !

« Ah Lou ! Tu veux bien le réveiller pendant que je vais manger ? Merci c'est gentil ! »

Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de l'aider à le réveiller. Imaginez qu'il se jette de nouveau sur moi et puis il semble calme avec Potter, alors pourquoi me refiler la bête ?! Cependant, il ne me laisse pas le choix puisqu'il m'a déjà laissé seule en "charmante compagnie" préférant la compagnie de la nourriture à celle de son meilleur ami.

Je m'avance prudemment essayant de prédire ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire dans ses songes. Et bien évidement je rate mon coup puisqu'il arrive à me faire perdre l'équilibre d'une quelconque manière. C'est ainsi que je me retrouve allongée sur lui, captive de ses bras. J'essaye de me dégager cependant monsieur n'est pas du tout du même avis et je me trouve désormais sous lui dans une position plus que compromettante. Quel bonheur !

J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment et pas seulement parce que son visage s'approche dangereusement mais aussi parce que je n'entends aucun bruit dans la pièce adjacente. J'arrête sa tête entre mes mains et commence à la secouer dans tous les sens sans pour autant lui faire mal, enfin c'est ce que j'espère.

Je découvre soudainement que Black fait parti de la catégorie des grands dormeurs… Vous savez le genre de personne qui, même quand vous lui sautez dessus, ne se réveille pas. Il fait donc tout dans le grands je suppose : un grand dormeur, un grand mangeur, un grand emmerdeur… Et comment je le réveille moi ?! D'autant qu'il vient de me coincer les bras ! Un coureur de jupon même dans ses rêves, c'est pathétique !

« Black »

Ce n'est qu'un murmure mais il se réveille tout de même. Je m'en rends soudainement compte qu'il est la première personne à qui je parle depuis la mort de mes parents, alors que cela me paraissait totalement impossible quelques temps auparavant. Je le regarde émerger au fur et à mesure pendant que lui me regarde avec des yeux tendres que je n'ai jamais vus avant. En même temps, il me fusille du regard en permanence, alors allez trouver de la gentillesse là-dedans ! J'attends qu'il se rende compte de la situation patiemment, peut-être même un peu trop puisqu'il s'empare de mes lèvres sans que je n'ai le temps de saisir ce qu'il m'arrive.


	8. Chapter 8

Kikou tout le monde ^^

Merci à Silvermirror Lily, Fafii, Catherine Broke, Irel et Hey-Ceycey pour leur review

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre (et oui la prochaine fois c'est déjà la fin)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dès que ce type m'a embrassé, j'ai su qu'il s'agirait d'une mauvaise journée. Pas vraiment la journée pluie, boue et ambiance tendue mais plutôt celle du genre 'mauvaises rencontres, coups foireux et fuites dans la forêt'... Je ne suis pas du genre à prendre mes jambes à mon coup au premier tracas, disons plutôt que je ne sais pas comment réagir face aux marques d'attention clairement montrées. Je n'aime pas sauter au cou de quelqu'un juste pour le remercier, je n'éprouve pas non plus le besoin d'enlacer pour montrer mon affection. Je suis froide, glaciale, frigide et tout ce que vous voulez : quelque chose me déplait, je le montre franchement, en revanche, si j'apprécie un geste ou une attention, je préfère le cacher.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve au bord d'un lac, quelque part au beau milieu de la forêt, à bout de souffle. Je l'ai repoussé de toutes mes forces, le laissant sonné et j'ai fui. A croire que c'est devenu ma plus grande habitude. En même temps, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de m'embrasser ?! Il me hait, je le hais, fin de l'histoire !

En attendant que l'une des deux équipes me retrouvent, je m'amuse à faire le plus de ricochets possibles. Si ce sont les mangemorts qui m'aperçoivent les premiers, les carottes sont cuites. Si c'est Sirius… je vais me faire remonter les bretelles. Il est vrai que lancer des cailloux sans avoir lancé le moindre sort de protection est plutôt déraisonnable. Pourtant mon cerveau ne fait que hurler "Au diable Black !" pour le moment.

Toutefois, le premier à me retrouver est mon adorable petit compagnon à quatre pattes. Je l'accueille avec un énorme sourire en le regardant dans les yeux et… j'ai l'impression de voir Black. Il me regarde avec un mélange de mécontentement et d'incompréhension qui lui ressemble en tout point. J'ai même l'impression qu'il va me déclarer d'une voix froide une réplique blessante.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Black se fera un plaisir de le faire pour toi. En admettant qu'il cherche à me retrouver. »

Je m'étends dans l'herbe humide en soupirant. Mes oreilles allaient encore siffler… Je l'entendais déjà : "Tu cherches vraiment à te faire tuer, nom d'un chien !". Il faut croire que oui puisque je m'obstine à le fuir pour mieux m'approcher du danger. Pourtant, il ne cherche qu'à me protéger, tout en me critiquant et en me haïssant.

J'aurais vraiment dû choisir la seconde possibilité que m'offrait Dumbledore. J'ai été stupide d'essayer de retrouver un environnement familial. En effet, lors de mon dernier entretien avec lui, il avait soulevé un choix alléchant qui m'avait beaucoup plu. Deux éventualités s'offraient à moi et mon cœur avait longtemps balancé entre l'une et l'autre. La première solution, celle que j'avais choisi, revenait à retrouver une certaine structure familiale : vivre avec les Potter. La seconde était ce que je faisais de mieux : fuir pour la France. Deux alternatives que j'avais départagées d'une manière simple. Je voulais retrouver un semblant de famille, savoir que si je sortais, quelqu'un m'attendrait à mon retour. De plus, la fuite est une solution de facilité, celle que j'ai toujours prise et qui ne m'avait jamais vraiment porté chance.

Cependant, aujourd'hui tout est différent. Les Potter ne sont plus là. Le choix n'existe donc plus. Je devrais donc partir le plus vite possible pour la France. Je devrais sans cesse changer de domicile car, soyons réaliste, les mangemorts ne me lâcheront pas aussi facilement. Toutefois, j'aurais l'occasion de voir du pays et peut-être même plus ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un tenait à moi en Angleterre. Je n'ai aucun ami, pas de petit copain et encore moins de famille.

« Je ne manquerais à personne de toute façon.

_Tu manqueras au moins aux Maraudeurs.

_Potter ! »

Et voilà, les deux Maraudeurs ont entendu ma voix. Un privilège dont ils se seraient sûrement passés vu qu'il s'est stupéfié sur place. Je me tourne alors vers le chien pour contempler le vide. Il m'avait encore une fois fossé compagnie.

« Sirius va bientôt revenir, ne t'en fais pas ! Et puis tu nous avais caché une aussi jolie voix ! »

Comment ça il va bientôt revenir ? Essayerait-il de me dire que ce magnifique chien noir au poil long que j'idolâtre depuis maintenant trois semaines serait Black ?! Un animagus ! Sirius Black est un animagus ! Sirius Black est celui qui a réellement entendu mes premiers mots ! Sirius Black est celui à qui je me suis confiée, il n'y a pas cinq secondes ! Sirius Black ! Je crois que je suis en train de faire une crise d'hyperventilation.

« James tu n'aurais pas un sachet en papier par hasard, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va s'évanouir.

_Elle sera plus facile à ramener chez moi dans les vapes.

_D'accord mais comment veux-tu qu'elle attrape le portoloin avec nous ?

_Tu n'auras qu'à la porter, cela marchera très bien, après tout c'est toi qui l'a embrassée sans prévenir. »

Black se tut et ne laissa échapper que quelques mots inaudibles en m'approchant. Il avait l'air désolé, néanmoins je n'arrive pas à me dépêtrer de cette sensation qui m'enserre le coeur. J'ai les poumons en feu et la vision troublée. Je dois déjà être inconsciente car je l'entends me murmurer un vague "Viens-là Princesse". Sérieusement, qui me comparerait à une princesse ?

Je me réveille à l'infirmerie un bras dans le plâtre. Potter est endormi sur un lit à mes côtés, il semble épuisé et plus pâle qu'un linge. La mort de ses parents additionnée à tout ce qui nous est arrivé par la suite a dû le secouer énormément. Je me sens un peu coupable à son égard puisque leur mort est totalement de ma faute. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Black m'observer d'un fauteuil en cuir qui me parait bien plus confortable que mon pauvre petit lit. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment il a pu obtenir ce luxe ici.

« Tu oublies sûrement que je suis le roi en métamorphose, Princesse. »

Je le regarde dubitative puis, alors que j'essaye de bouger un petit cri m'échappe. Mes côtes me font un mal de chien ! Sirius se précipite à mes côtés l'air inquiet. Il m'explique tout : du moment où je me suis évanouie dans ses bras, à celui de l'embuscade dans la maison. Ils avaient apparemment réussi à atteindre le bureau indemne mais les mangemorts veillaient au grain. Du coup, Black avait dû faire diversion pendant que Potter les neutralisait. Toutefois, tout n'avait pas été de tout repos. Sirius avait été touché alors qu'il se tenait près des escaliers, ce qui nous avait fait faire une chute plutôt douloureuse.

« Et les Potter ? »

Il me regarde un instant, pesant sûrement ses mots puis il finit par détourner le sujet avant même que je m'en rende vraiment compte. Ce mec est un véritable manipulateur ! A moins qu'il n'ait peur de ma réaction… ou de la sienne.

« L'important c'est que nous soyons enfin à Poudlard sous la protection de Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, il ne devrait pas tarder, il veut te parler. »

Il veut sûrement me parler de la seconde possibilité. La France. Cela me semble une bonne solution, d'autant que je n'apporte que des ennuis ici. A croire que je porte malheur à quiconque s'approche de moi. J'acquiesce tout en esquissant un sourire confiant à Sirius. Je partirais, je parcourrais le monde fuyant les mangemorts et m'émerveillant devant toutes les merveilles d'architecture moldu. Je ne verrais plus ni cette école, ni les Maraudeurs. Black n'entendra plus parler de moi, Potter n'aura plus à me protéger, tout est pour le mieux. Tout le monde sera sauf et en sécurité.

« Il m'a parlé d'une seconde possibilité, de quoi s'agit-il ? »

J'ouvre la bouche mais rien n'en sort. Après tout, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il en sache quoique ce soit. Ainsi personne ne viendra me conduire à la gare et personne ne me verra pleurer. Je n'aurais pas à le voir me dire au revoir, je n'aurais pas à forcer un sourire en prononçant des paroles d'adieu, je… Je ne veux pas partir seulement mon désir de les savoirs à l'abri est plus fort que mon propre bonheur. J'aime cette école et ses élèves.

« J'aurais voulu voir ce que mon premier cours de cuisine aurait donné… »

Je ne me rends même pas compte que je pense désormais tout haut. Ce n'est que quand je vois le visage livide de Sirius que je m'aperçois que j'ai pensé trop fort.

« Tu parles des cours que Remus t'a demandé ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas les faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si je t'en empêcherais… »

Il prononce ces mots avec tellement d'amertume que je finis par le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne le verrais plus. Je ne verrais plus ce sourire imbu, ses yeux malicieux et son aura arrogante. Il ne me restera que les images de ce baiser volé et de ses répliques cinglantes.

« Je ne verrais plus le chien que j'apprécie tant.

_Tu sais que tu parles de moi là ? »


	9. Chapter 9

Kikou tout le monde ^^

Merci bcp à Silvermirror Lily, Catherine Broke, Hey-Ceycey et Fafii pour m'avoir suivi depuis le début (ou presque)

Voici venir le temps du dernier chapitre

J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu

A la prochaine et bonne lecture !

* * *

Dumbledore avait décidé d'attendre la fin des vacances pour mon départ. Pour lui, ils fallaient que les mangemorts baissent la garde pour que je puisse m'enfuir en toute sécurité. Du coup, si je restais jusqu'au premier jour de cours, ils croiraient tous que j'effectue cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Il s'agirait donc du meilleur moment pour passer à l'action. Le directeur m'avait même confié que je serais accompagnée par une équipe composée des meilleurs aurors.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve avec ma valise prête attendant dans un coin de ma chambre. Je m'y suis prise tellement à l'avance que j'ai entrepris de chasser mon pire ennemi, la poussière, pour passer le temps. Au final, tout est tellement propre que je peux voir mon reflet sur n'importe quelle surface. Par conséquent, je suis désormais en retard et pas qu'un peu. C'est donc après m'être emparée de mon bagage que je m'élançais dans les couloirs. Personne ne m'apercevrait puisque tous les Serpentards avaient cours et qu'à cette heure personne n'arpente les couloirs de l'établissement.

Je m'étais enfin faite à l'idée de tout quitter. J'entrerais dans une nouvelle école, je me ferais des amis (peut-être), je visiterais le pays, je m'entraînerais nuit et jour pour devenir l'une des meilleures aurors du pays, je me débarrasserais de ces fichus mangemorts et je finirais par rentrer au bercail. J'aurais un emploi du temps serré, surchargé mais au moins j'aurais l'impression de faire quelque chose de ma vie !

Je me retourne une dernière fois vers mon école. Celle-là même où j'avais promis de donner des cours de cuisine, celle-là même où quatre étudiants devaient préparer un mauvais coup sans même savoir qu'ils ne me reverront plus. Je n'ai dit au revoir à personne et j'essaye encore de me convaincre par tous les moyens que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

« Lou ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Grillée… Je souris timidement à Lily Evans, essayant de cacher ma valise derrière moi. Seulement voilà, ma valise fait trois fois ma taille et si je ne l'avais pas ensorcelée, je n'aurais pas pu ne serait-ce que la bouger. Je me sens mal à l'aise, d'autant qu'elle ne lâche pas des yeux ma malle. Elle a parfaitement compris et je peux le lire dans ses yeux. J'esquisse du bout de mes lèvres un au revoir avant de me tourner vers le Poudlard express. Ma vie ici se terminait et j'en prenais finalement conscience.

Je monte lentement les deux marches pour me tenir dans ce train totalement vide. Jamais ce train ne m'avait paru aussi lugubre et aussi morne. Le brouhaha habituel s'était tu pour laisser place à une stupeur terrifiante. Pas un craquement, pas un bruit de porte, pas un mouvement. Il n'y avait rien dans ce wagon à part moi.

Je soupire et pars m'installer dans un compartiment éloigné. Je pose ma valise et entreprend de sortir un livre pour passer le temps. Cela ne devrait plus être long désormais. Bientôt le train sifflerait son départ et m'emporterait en tressautant à chaque rail. Je m'endormirais bercée par une mélodie invisible pour me réveiller à la gare de King's Cross. Je n'aurais alors plus un instant de libre pour ressasser mes bons et mauvais moments vécus à Poudlard. Je serais à ce moment-là en perpétuelle fuite, protégée par des aurors mais aussi par moi-même. Les heures à venir seraient mes dernières heures de vulnérabilité, mes derniers instants de faiblesse.

« Tu aurais au moins pu m'en toucher un mot. »

Je sursaute en entendant sa voix dans laquelle pas un reproche ne se fait sentir. C'est bien du Remus tout craché. Il est bien trop gentil pour critiquer mon silence et je sens qu'au fond de lui, il comprend parfaitement ma situation. Il savait que ce moment arriverait, il se trouve qu'il arrive plus tôt que prévu. Je le regarde un moment et je sens que je dois ajouter quelque chose. Toutefois, ce petit quelque chose qui m'a toujours rendu mal à l'aise en sa présence m'empêche de prononcer le moindre son. Du coup, je m'évertue à lui griffonner un message sur un bout de papier.

« Moi aussi j'aurais voulu avoir ces leçons. »

Je viens de quitter Remus sur une bise amicale et un petit geste d'au revoir quand je remarque Potter, affalé contre le chambranle de la porte. Je lui fais un sourire éclatant. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs d'être aussi heureuse de le voir. Nos rapports ne sont pourtant pas si amicaux que cela puisque notre plus grande conversation depuis l'attaque ressemble à peu près à cela : "Bonjour, comment ça va ? Bien et toi ? Très bien merci. Je dois y aller, bonne journée". D'autant qu'il avait passé une semaine à l'infirmerie et une autre enfermé dans son dortoir.

Black m'avait raconté au détour d'un couloir qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à digérer le fait d'avoir retrouvé ses parents morts. Une impression que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Je l'admirais tout de même pour ne pas l'avoir montré plus tôt. Seulement, je n'avais pas eu le même soutien que James. Je n'avais pas eu Black pour me monter ma nourriture et me forcer à manger, personne ne m'avait sorti une blague toutes les deux secondes et puis je n'avais pas eu le droit aux paroles électrochoc de Black : "Bon maintenant, tu te lèves et tu me fais un beau sourire parce que tu vois je ne vais pas jouer la nounou jusqu'à perpette les bains. D'autant que Lily arrive bientôt et que si elle te retrouve comme une loque, elle sera repoussée à vie." L'amour…

« Je voulais juste te dire que Lily vient d'accepter de sortir avec moi. »

C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Cela allait être bien calme maintenant à Poudlard : plus de cris, plus de gifles tonitruantes, plus de propositions indécentes… J'étais néanmoins ravie d'avoir pu être en quelque sorte un témoin de leur amour naissant. Je m'étais toujours demandée quand elle se laisserait convaincre.

« Comment as-tu fait ta demande cette fois-ci ?

_La curiosité te rend bavarde ? Et bien, à vrai dire je n'ai rien fait. Elle est juste venue nous annoncer ton départ. Elle a ensuite ajouté que je ne devrais jamais t'imiter en partant sans prévenir puisqu'elle acceptait de sortir avec moi. L'électrochoc de Sirius aura au moins servi à quelque chose pas vrai ! »

A nouveau, je le quittais sur une bise et un petit geste au travers de la vitre. A mon grand soulagement Pettigrow ne se trouvait pas derrière moi. Je n'aurais pas supporté de lui dire au revoir. C'était bien l'un des seuls qui ne me manquerait vraiment mais alors, _vraiment_ pas.

Le Poudlard express annonce son départ imminent. Je me rassois donc en rouvrant mon livre tout en essayant de cacher ma déception. Après tout pourquoi devrais-je être déçue de ne pas l'avoir vu lui ? Je ne m'étais même pas plus rapprochée de lui que de Potter. Peut-être un peu quand même puisqu'il me disait toujours bonjour avec un grand sourire, qu'il me lançait des blagues au détour d'un couloir et même parfois des compliments.

Je me rappelle d'ailleurs la fois où il m'avait croisé dans un couloir, portant à bout de bras des romans moldus. Il avait accouru vers moi soit disant pour m'aider à les amener jusqu'à ma chambre. Cependant lorsqu'il était arrivé à mes côtés, il n'avait fait qu'ébouriffer mes cheveux en exclamant un "Je te veux sauvage" théâtral. J'avais rougi comme jamais, le faisant ainsi éclater de rire.

« Tu sais que j'adore quand tu rougis. »

Je lève les yeux, comme j'aurais voulu ne pas imaginer cette phrase. Il se serait tenu dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire en coin au bout des lèvres. Il aurait eu cette allure sûr de lui, les yeux brillants de détermination.

« Tu sais fixer la porte n'est pas très respectueux quand quelqu'un se trouve en face de toi. »

Il me regarde avec un petit air malicieux que je n'apprécie pas du tout. Il semble détendu et ne même pas avoir conscience que le train commence à se déplacer. Ne me dites pas que…

« Ne t'en fais pas je vais bientôt descendre. Je suis juste venu te dire au revoir. »

Je le regarde fixer les arbres défiler de plus en plus vite. Bientôt nous aurons dépassé l'enceinte du château. Je commence à m'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale lorsqu'il se lève et se tourne vers le couloir.

« Je vais devenir un auror et l'un des meilleurs. J'aurais les missions les plus périlleuses au monde et je ne rentrerais jamais chez moi. Je serais libre comme le vent et je ferais ce qui me semblera juste. Du coup, aucune femme ne pourra m'attendre puisqu'il n'y aura personne à attendre…

_Sirius…

_Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux. »

Tout ce discours, je le comprends. Je ne veux pas plus aimer que lui, je suis bien trop solitaire pour cela. Jamais je n'accepterais de vivre avec quelqu'un qui attendrait de moi des mots de réconfort, voire des mots d'amour. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver de l'affection pour cet homme qui a fui ses parents pour défendre ses idéaux. Il a, tout comme moi, d'autres priorités qui passent avant l'amour.

« Au revoir, Sirius. »

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je prends l'initiative d'étreindre quelqu'un. Cela ne dure qu'un court instant néanmoins je me sens maintenant plus légère. Je sais qu'il comprend tout comme moi que tomber amoureux n'est pas aussi facile qu'il y parait. Pourtant, pour aimer, il suffit d'être deux.

Je le sens s'échapper de mes bras, il n'a plus beaucoup de temps pour sortir. Il devrait _déjà_ être sorti. Ses pas s'éloignent et je n'ose même pas lever les yeux pour le voir s'éloigner. Ce n'est qu'en entendant sa démarche précipitée que je me décide enfin à l'observer. Je n'ai même pas le temps de croiser son regard qu'il me coince contre la paroi en s'emparant de mes lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux.

« Au revoir, Lou »

FIN.


End file.
